


Wants and Losses

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: A discussion of motivationsFictober prompt 10. “all I ever wanted”Drabble.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Wants and Losses

“Why did you join Starfleet?” Michael asked one day when she and Tilly were both off.

“This, being on this ship, being able to do the research I wanted to do. This is all I ever wanted to do. Why? What did you want to do?”

“I wanted to join the Vulcan Expeditionary Group after I graduated from the Science Academy.”

“Wait, you didn’t even go to Starfleet Academy and you’re this good at the rules and regulations?”

Michael shrugged. 

“Well, I guess that’s their loss.”

“Some people would disagree with you.”

“Good thing I’m just Tilly and not some people then.”


End file.
